The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating module, and more particularly to a heat-dissipating module for removing heat generated from a heat-generating device.
Typically, electronic components are mounted onto a printed circuit board in accordance with a surface mounting technology (SMT). For example, such electronic components include capacitors, resistors, inductors, transformers, diodes, MOSFETs, bare dice and integrated chips. When operating, such electronic components generate energy in the form of heat. If the generated heat could not be effectively removed to the ambient air, the elevated operating temperature might result in a failure of the electronic component or the breakdown of the whole system.
The customarily used heat-dissipating mechanism are divided into the types: an active-type heat-dissipating mechanism and a passive-type heat-dissipating mechanism.
FIG. 1(a) is an exploded view showing a commonly active-type heat-dissipating mechanism, which is employed for removing heat generated from a central processing unit (CPU) 11. Such active-type heat-dissipating mechanism includes a heat sink 12 and a fan 13. The heat sink 12 is made of a highly thermal conductive material, for example aluminum, copper, aluminum alloy and copper alloy. The heat sink 12 includes a base 121 and a plurality of sheet-shaped fins 122. The base 121 is attached on and spreads over the top surface of the CPU 11, and the fan 13 is disposed on the heat sink 12. The fan 13 is usually coupled with the heat sink 12 by the engagement of screws 16 with fins 122. By means of the fans 13, the ambient air is inhaled to be in contact with the fins 122 so as to remove most generated heat. Such active-type heat-dissipating mechanism could dissipate heat effectively. However, due to hindrance of the fan hub 131, the inhaled air could not sufficiently remove heat at the position under the hub 131. Therefore, partially generated heat accumulates locally at such position and might result in a failure of the CPU 11 for a long-term period.
Referring to FIG. 1(b), the typical passive-type heat-dissipating mechanism is implemented by a blower 23 separated from a heat source 21. The housing of the blower 23 is made of plastic materials, and a blade portion 232 is disposed in the center thereof. When the blower 23 is turned on, the blade portion 232 is rotated to inhale ambient air, which is heated by the heat source 21, into the blower 23 via an inlet 231, and then exhaled via an outlet 233. Such passive-type mechanism can facilitate guiding the air flow and avoid the local accumulation of heat. However, because no heat sink is used, the blower 23 could not remove heat effectively. Therefore, for example in a computer, several blowers 23 are needed, which occupies much space.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a heat-dissipating module having both the functions of active-type and passive-type heat-dissipating mechanisms.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a heat-dissipating module for removing heat generated from electronic components in operation by both heat conduction and heat convection.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a heat-dissipating module for enhancing heat-dissipating efficiency.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a heat-dissipating module for removing heat generated from a heat-generating device. The heat-dissipating module includes a lower housing, a first magnet portion, a second magnet portion and a circuit board. The lower housing is made of a highly thermal conductive material. The upper housing has an opening in the center thereof, wherein when the upper housing and the lower housing are jointed together, an outlet is defined. The first magnet portion includes a plurality of first magnets. The second magnet portion has a plurality of second magnets, wherein a permanent magnetic field is formed between the plurality of first magnets and the plurality of second magnets. The circuit board is disposed between the first magnet portion and the second magnet portion and having a plurality of winding coils, wherein when a current is applied to the plurality of winding coils, the permanent magnetic field is repulsed to rotate the blade portion, and an ambient air flow is inhaled from the opening and exhaled via the outlet.
In an embodiment, the heat-generating device is a CPU (central processing unit) in operation. The heat-generating device is attached on a first surface of the lower housing. Preferably, a plurality of pin-shaped fins are disposed on a second surface of the lower housing.
In an embodiment, the highly thermal conductive material is one selected form a group consisting of aluminum, copper, aluminum alloy and copper alloy.
In an embodiment, the blade portion includes a frame and a plurality of blades, the frame being ring-shaped and the plurality of blades being coupled to a bottom surface of the frame. An inner edge of the frame has a protrusion coupled to the second magnet portion. The second magnet portion includes a support, a shaft and at least one rib, a free end of the shaft being inserted into a sleeve of the lower housing, and the at least one rib being interconnected with the other end of the shaft and the support. Preferably, the number of the at least one rib is three, and the ribs are sheet-shaped and symmetrical about the shaft.
Preferably, each of the plurality of winding coils is a conducting line patterned on the circuit board for a plurality of turns.
The above objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art after reviewing the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, in which: